No apto para jovenes
by MrRayney
Summary: Lincoln no podía evitar sentirse intimidado. Lori lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Luna apenas podía contener la risa y Lynn no estaba segura de porque había estado de acuerdo acerca de hacerle frente a su hermano sobre el material que había encontrado bajo la cama.


**_Porn Mag Panic_**

 ** _Escrito por Themaninthecouch's_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Tercera traducción que hago de la serie y la cual espero que disfruten. La próxima traducción nuevamente será una historia entre Lincoln y Lucy por lo que aquellos que aman ver como interactúen estos personajes tan solo esperen.

Sin nada más que decir que comience el fic.

 ** _Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la historia, yo solo me encargo de su traducción al español._**

* * *

 ** _No apto para jóvenes_**

— ¡Lincoln!

Lynn interrumpió en la habitación de su hermano menor solo para encontrarla vacía. Luna estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Date prisa, Lynn. Solo tengo media hora para ayudarte a practicar antes de que me encuentre con Chunk en el centro comercial.

—Tranquilízate, Luna. Sé que tienen que estar en alguna parte.

Luna tan solo se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—De todos modos ¿Por qué Lincoln tendría tus tenis?

—Tal vez para alguno de sus disfraces o algo tonto— respondió la deportista mientras buscaba sus tenis en el pequeño armario de Lincoln— Uf ¿Dónde los habrá puesto?

Lynn entonces decidió comenzar a buscar debajo de su cama. La castaña saco algunas cosas que estaban esparcidas por allí hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

— ¡Finalmente!— exclamo Lynn triunfalmente.

Fue entonces cuando Luna noto algo entre la basura que Lynn había desenterrado de la cama de Lincoln. Uno de ellos era la parte de la cara de una mujer que se asomaba debajo de una pila de comics antiguos.

— ¿Pero qué…— dijo Luna agachándose para examinar dicho objeto.

La aspirante a rockera saco la revista solo para revelar a una modelo sonriendo, la cual tenía un trasero enorme y estaba completamente desnuda.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Oh por dios!— dijo Luna tratando de contener la risa.

Desgraciadamente Luna no pudo hacerlo y cayó al suelo en un ataque de risa.

— ¡Jajajajajaja!— rio Luna llorando de la risa y quedándose sin aire.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Lynn confundida antes de ver la revista que estaba al lado de su hermana— ¡Qué asco!

Lynn no pudo evitar horrorizarse por aquella revista.

Luna finalmente recupero el control y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Sabia que él no era gay!— exclamo Luna triunfadoramente— ¡Ahora págame!

Lynn tan solo gruño y saco diez dólares de sus bolsillos.

—Luna, mamá me dijo que era tu turno para cambiar a Lily— dijo repentinamente Lori desde el pasillo mientras entraba a la habitación de Lincoln.

—Lori…— murmuro Luna sin aliento quien aún trataba de recuperarse por el descubrimiento que había hecho— ¡Mira esto!

Luna le mostro la revista y Lori se estremeció completamente asqueada.

— ¡Ew! ¡Eso es literalmente la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida!

—Parece que nuestro hermanito está creciendo— dijo Luna volviéndose a reír.

— ¡Esto es terriblemente sucio y degradante para la mujer!

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Lynn levantando una ceja— ¿Y tus revistas de cerdos sudorosos no es denigrante para los hombres?

Lori tan solo frunció el ceño indignada.

—Lo que sea, él aún es demasiado joven como para estar leyendo este tipo de cosas.

—Así que… ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto Luna.

Lori tan solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

—Lo que hacemos mejor— explico Lori como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Entrometernos.

 _Más tarde una vez que Lincoln regreso de casa de Clyde…_

Lincoln se deslizo silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de su hogar, aunque ya le había pedido permiso a sus padres de poder regresar un poco más tarde de su toque de queda no quería despertar a nadie. Cuando intento llegar a las escaleras fue cuando la lámpara de la sala se prendió por sorpresa.

Allí sentadas en el sofá se encontraban Luna, Lynn y Lori.

Lori lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Luna apenas podía contener la risa y Lynn no estaba segura de porque había estado de acuerdo acerca de hacerle frente a su hermano sobre el material que había encontrado bajo la cama.

Pero ella de todos modos estaba allí.

—Lincoln— dijo Lori siendo la primera en hablar— ¿Podrías decirnos que es esto?

Dicho esto la hermana mayor le mostro las revistas a su hermano mientras que Luna finalmente no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Lori! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!— grito Lincoln.

— ¡Míralas, Lincoln Loud! ¡Sabemos que son tuyas!— exclamo Lori— ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Luna poco a poco dejo de reír mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Avergonzarse? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— protesto Lori mirando ahora a Luna— ¡Él es demasiado joven para ver este tipo de cosas y además de eso, se va a quedar ciego!

— ¿En serio crees en esa basura?— pregunto Luna frunciendo el ceño.

Luna y Lori comenzaron a gritarse entre sí mientras Lynn se acercó a su hermano menor.

—En serio, hermano ¿Esto es tuyo?— pregunto Lynn ignorando la discusión entre sus hermanas la cual ahora consistía en jalarse el cabello.

Lincoln levanto las manos y comenzó a agitarlas de manera defensiva.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te juro que nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto el Sr. Loud desde su habitación debido al escándalo que se había armado.

Luna y Lori pararon de luchar, mientras que Lynn y Lincoln simplemente miraron la puerta. El Sr. Loud salió de su habitación vestido simplemente con su bata de baño.

—Honestamente son casi las once de la noche y ustedes…— el Sr. Loud se detuvo y sintió como su corazón paro de latir al notar la revista sobre la mesa.

La tensión incomoda era tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. El Sr. Loud reconoció al instante la revista y la guardo en el bolsillo de su bata.

—No sé de dónde sacaron esto, pero voy a confiscarlo como es debido— anuncio el Sr. Loud— Ahora todos ustedes vayan a dormir.

Dicho esto el Sr. Loud regreso lentamente a su habitación, dejando a Lincoln y sus hermanas sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?— pregunto Lori finalmente.

—Chicas es en serio— dijo Lincoln reaccionando al igual que Lori— ¡Nunca había visto esa revista antes de hoy!

—Vamos, hermano. La encontramos en tu habitación— protesto Luna.

— ¡¿Entraron a mi habitación sin mi permiso?!— pregunto Lincoln bastante molesto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Estaba buscando los tenis que te había prestado!— respondió Lynn defensivamente.

—Esperen— dijo Lincoln frotándose la barbilla— Lynn ¿En dónde fue que los encontraste?

—Debajo de tu cama junto a una enorme pila de viejos comics.

—Espera— dijo nuevamente Lincoln pero esta vez totalmente aturdido— ¿Esos comics parecían ser muy pero muy viejos?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si— respondió Luna siendo ahora ella la que se frotaba la barbilla— Creo que algunos de ellos eran como de los años 70 o algo así.

— ¡Papá fue quien me los dio! ¡Eran sus viejos comics! ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de revisarlos todavía!

Lincoln entonces se cubrió la boca mientras su cara se tornaba de color verde.

—Eso solo significa una cosa…—murmuro Lincoln sintiéndose bastante mal— ¡Esa revista era de papá!

Rápidamente Lincoln subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño listo para vaciar su estómago. Lori, Lynn y Luna tan solo lo vieron alejarse…hasta que Lynn sonrió y dirigió toda su atención a Luna.

— ¡No era de él, por lo que la apuesta sigue en pie! ¡Ahora devuélveme mis diez dólares!

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

No se olviden de comentar y cualquiera falla que encuentren háganmelo saber para que pueda corregirlas, lo único que quiero con todo esto es entregarles traducciones de buena calidad.


End file.
